


鸢尾（一）

by qiyanyan



Category: ABO - Fandom, r1se, 豪情雅致 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyanyan/pseuds/qiyanyan
Summary: 一个私设如山的ABO文主推豪情雅致，嘉闻，姚颜四起，里面可能会有多种复杂关系，但都是he
Relationships: 任豪x刘也, 焉栩嘉x翟潇闻
Kudos: 9





	鸢尾（一）

下课铃响了，无聊枯燥的西哲课可总算结束了。焉栩嘉拍了拍在隔壁趴着睡了整节课的翟潇闻：“依萍，起床了下课了！”  
“唔？下课了？”翟潇闻揉揉眼睛，半醒半睡地抬起头，“今天下课也太快了吧，我还没睡够呢…”  
焉栩嘉把翟潇闻架起来，帮他把桌上的书和笔收拾进书包里，然后拉着他往外走：“快点吧，洛洛说在西楼饭堂等我们了。”  
他们俩的西哲课在东教学楼上，从东楼去西教学楼要跨过大半个校园，走路也要花十几二十分钟。下一节课是在西楼上的rap课，虽然两节课中间隔了一个小时但是走到那边休息一会吃点东西时间也就差不多了。  
翟潇闻拖着步子跟在焉栩嘉身后，每次上完早八的西哲走去西楼的路上总是忍不住小声抱怨：“早知道当初不考来这里了，都怪你焉栩嘉。”  
焉栩嘉一开始还会反问他：“这学校还不是你选的吗？”到现在已经习惯了，嗯嗯嗯好好好对对对，都是我的错。  
路过奶茶店的时候，翟潇闻忍不住停下来，想要买一杯。焉栩嘉一看这长得快要打蛇饼的队赶紧扯着翟潇闻走：“我们去到西楼再买吃的，今天新老师来代课，迟到不好。”  
翟潇闻恍然大悟，对吼，上节课睡得恍恍惚惚间听到张老师下课前说从今天起会有新的rap老师要来代课…翟潇闻扭头问：“张老师怎么突然不来上课了？”  
焉栩嘉用看傻子的表情瞅着他：“你忘了张老师之前说他怀孕了吗？”几乎全校都知道了，简直堪称举校轰动，原来这里还有个小傻子不知道…  
“噢…”翟潇闻下意识点点头，愣了一会，才反应过来我靠了一句，“张老师也是个alpha啊…我的天…姚老师这是得草得多用力多深啊…”  
张颜齐和姚琛分别是学校里的rap和街舞老师，两个人都是alpha，从小竹马竹马，在一起也是水到渠成，学校里学生和老师都知道他们俩是一对。但是张颜齐怀孕这件事还是让人有些震惊，虽然现在社会对除了AO和BB以外的爱情和婚姻都很宽容了，但是alpha本身的身体结构问题，生殖腔的入口比beta还小，能够怀孕真的几率甚小。  
翟潇闻咂咂嘴，忍不住再感叹一句：“张劳斯和姚劳斯是真的牛逼…”  
焉栩嘉无语扶额，向他发出善意的提醒：“你的发情期是不是也要到了？”  
翟潇闻对他眨眨眼：“对，快到了，这次我准备用光光给我推荐的新的按摩棒，上次的那个太硬了我…”  
“停！我不想听！”焉栩嘉赶紧扑过去捂住翟潇闻的嘴，再听下去他整个人都要红了，哪有omega在alpha面前说他是怎么度过发情期的。  
现代的医学技术足以保护omega们安全度过发情期，发情期时可以用经过医学检验的信息素香薰来代替alpha的信息素，omega不会再在发情期时屈服于自己的本能或是受迫于某些图谋不轨的alpha，也不需要一成年就要挑选alpha伴侣了，所以更多的omega能够掌控自己的人生，现在三性共校共工的情况也越来越好了。  
但是omega发情期时的生理需求仍需要他们自身来解决，大胆开放些的omega会找床伴或者寻找一个浪漫的夜晚，安全一些的，就会选择在家自行用道具解决，因此为了迎合omega群体的需求，这种类型性爱道具越来越多样，让他们可以不再受累于性，而是享受性。  
而亲爱的夏之光同学，作为翟潇闻高中起的好闺蜜，作为走在冲浪和fashion前线的美男子，作为人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎的omega，专门给他的omega姐妹们安利各式各样的道具用品。每一次来安利翟潇闻都紧跟社会主义的步伐，认真听讲细细品鉴挑选，按照他的原话来讲就是，我可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度的翟潇闻，怎么能随便被一个alpha拥有呢。  
然鹅，苦了焉栩嘉一个alpha在旁边听得面红耳赤，不过也是有飞跃的进步了，以前听2分钟就落荒而逃，如今能听得2小时，他讲任他讲，清风拂山岗。夏之光还美其名曰，为他普及omega性知识，帮助他更了解他未来的伴侣。焉栩嘉简直无语了，惹不得我还躲不了吗。  
“焉栩嘉你怎么回事嘛，都认识这么多年了你还害羞什么呢，你生理课是怎么拿的A？”翟潇闻看到焉栩嘉微赧的脸，用手肘戏谑地撞了撞焉栩嘉，笑出了鹅叫，“看这小耳朵红的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
焉栩嘉从兜里掏出一根棒棒糖，剥去糖纸塞进翟潇闻的嘴里，拉着他就往前走：“哥求求你别说了，快走吧！”  
翟潇闻对他眨眨眼，拿出嘴里的棒棒糖，状似“无奈”地摆摆手还转了个圈儿：“行吧，看在棒棒糖的份上，不同你计较了，我们走吧～”  
“好好好…快走吧你可…”焉栩嘉可真是拿他没有办法。

到了西楼的饭堂，老远就看到何洛洛在朝他们招手：“闻闻，嘉嘉，这儿！”  
翟潇闻跑过去给他一个大大的拥抱：“洛洛，我们今天去吃麻辣烫吧！”  
走在后面的焉栩嘉凉飕飕地补了一刀：“吃完你明天就牙疼，还长痘。”  
“我迷人可爱且魅力四射的翟潇闻怎么可能长痘，”翟潇闻扭头瞪了他一眼，拉着何洛洛的手臂就往火锅的窗口蹦过去。  
焉栩嘉无语地翻了个白眼，就先让翟潇闻快乐12小时吧，明天还不是得哭丧着脸找他拿西瓜霜。  
麻辣烫三下五除就被清理完了，翟潇闻瘫在椅子上拍了拍肚皮叹了一句：“爽啊～”  
何洛洛在一边看着他这个样子笑弯了眼睛：“还有十分钟就上课了，不如我们先去课室吧。”  
“得吧，我们走。”于是三人带着一身麻辣烫味向rap课室进发。

到了课室里，不少同学早就已经到了。按照他们平时的尿性是不可能这么早来的，估计都是想先看看新老师是不是个killer。  
翟潇闻三人随便找了个位置坐下。所谓“饱暖思淫欲”，翟潇闻打了个哈欠，把头趴在桌子上准备眯一会。不知道是不是木头传导声音特别好，翟潇闻听到前面几个人在嘀嘀咕咕聊着八卦，  
“哎，不知道新老师怎么样…我有点虚”  
“我昨天微信上跟咱七哥打探了一下，七哥说是个帅哥耶！”  
“害，帅不帅我们rapper不care，我就怕他是个killer。”  
“靠，你怎么还押韵起来了，强啊！别说，我也怕，七哥走的第一天，想他555”  
“我们英明神武的七哥怎么就怀孕了，姚老师也忒狠了吧…”  
“你别说，我听到的时候都惊呆了，alpha怀孕，姚老师真牛逼。绝a！猛a！我愿封他为最强！”  
“我跟你们说，其实上学期期末，七哥监考的时候我就发现了有些不对劲，那天七哥坐一会又站起来又坐一会又站起来，姚老师中途还给他送坐垫，当时七哥看到姚老师超气超傲娇，姚老师就悄悄地拍着七哥的腰哄他…啧啧啧…”  
“哇哦，你这么说我就懂了，我那会儿还奇怪七哥那天怎么坐立不安，原来如此呀…”  
“害，嘿嘿嘿…”  
哎！你们要是说这个我可就不困了，翟潇闻唰地抬起头朝正在八方会谈的中心喊道：“萧恺仲，你们在谈什么八卦，我也要听。”  
“哦？这么热闹，我也可以听一听吗？”陌生的声音从教室门口传来。翟潇闻立刻趴回桌子上捂住嘴，装作若无其事地对焉栩嘉眨了眨眼，焉栩嘉则回了他一个无语的微笑。但到底逃不过好奇心，翟潇闻偷偷地往门口瞟了一眼。  
确实还挺帅，短黑T牛仔裤，看起来还蛮年轻的，翟潇闻在心里表达了对新老师的帅气的肯定，想了一会再补充了一句，但还是没我帅。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq也哥，只写到了豪总出场QAQ


End file.
